The present invention relates generally to semiconductor mounting packages. More particularly, it pertains to reducing bow for a semiconductor mounting package.
Integrated circuits include packaging which houses sensitive semiconductor components. The semiconductor components, and their packaging, are being produced with diminishing geometries such that an electronic circuit board with increased density can be produced. As the packaging is produced, often the parting line formed during the overmolding process is offset from the center of the packaging, resulting in an imbalance of the molding compound on either side of the parting line. As the molding compound is cured, the imbalance of compound causes the package to bow. As the geometries diminish, the imbalance of compound becomes greater, resulting in increasing bowing effect. One solution to reduce the amount of bowing is to reduce the entire thickness of the entire packaging. However, this was not effective in reducing bow and results in weaker components which can chip and crack during the trimming and forming of the leadframe. In addition, this can result an increased chance of inadvertently exposing the semiconductor component to the environment.
Accordingly, what is needed is packaging for an integrated circuit device which does not experience significant bow during the forming process. What is also needed is a package for an integrated circuit device which can be easily incorporated into current manufacturing processes without damage to the packaging.
An integrated circuit device includes a semiconductor component coupled with a lead frame, and an integrated circuit package encompassing at least a portion of the semiconductor component. The integrated circuit package has a first surface and a second surface, and side surfaces, where the first surface is opposite the second surface. The integrated circuit has a parting line disposed on the side surfaces, where the parting line is offset toward a second surface of the integrated circuit package. The parting line and the first surface define a first portion of the integrated circuit package, where the first portion has a first volume of material. The parting line and the second surface define a second portion of the integrated circuit package, the second portion having a second volume of material, where the first volume is substantially the same as the second volume.
Other options for the integrated circuit device include as follows. For instance, the first surface of the integrated circuit package includes at least one recessed area. Alternatively, the first surface includes two or more recessed areas, and each recessed area is substantially identical to each other. In another option, at least one recessed area has a rectangular shape, and optionally the rectangular shape is defined in part by four corner portions, and at least one of the corner portions is curved. The recessed area, in one embodiment, extends fully from a first side surface of the integrated circuit package to a second side surface of the integrated circuit package. In another embodiment, each recessed area extends partially from a first side surface of the integrated circuit package to a second side surface of the integrated circuit package, and a border of integrated circuit package material extends around a perimeter edge of the first surface.
In another embodiment, an integrated circuit device includes a semiconductor component coupled with a lead frame, and an integrated circuit package encompassing at least a portion of the semiconductor component. The integrated circuit package has a first surface and a second surface, and side surfaces, where the first surface is opposite the second surface. The integrated circuit has a parting line disposed on the side surfaces, where the parting line is offset toward a second surface of the integrated circuit package. The first surface comprises a non-planar surface and the second surface is a uniform planar surface.
In one option, the parting line and the first surface define a first portion of the integrated circuit package, where the first portion has a first volume of material. The parting line and the second surface define a second portion of the integrated circuit package, the second portion having a second volume of material, where the first volume is substantially the same as the second volume. For instance, the first surface of the integrated circuit package includes at least one recessed area. Alternatively, the first surface includes two or more recessed areas, and each recessed area is substantially identical to each other. In another option, at least one recessed area has a rectangular shape. The recessed area, in one embodiment, extends fully from a first side surface of the integrated circuit package to a second side surface of the integrated circuit package. In another embodiment, each recessed area extends partially from a first side surface of the integrated circuit package to a second side surface of the integrated circuit package, and a border of package material extends around a perimeter edge of the first surface. In yet another embodiment, the lead frame has an alignment portion, and the alignment portion has at least one alignment cut out therein.
In yet another embodiment, an integrated circuit device includes a semiconductor component coupled with a lead frame, and an integrated circuit package encompassing at least a portion of the semiconductor component. The integrated circuit package has a first surface and a second surface, and side surfaces, where the first surface is opposite the second surface. The integrated circuit has a parting line disposed on the side surfaces, where the parting line is offset toward a second surface of the integrated circuit package. The first surface has two or more recessed areas, where optionally each recessed area is substantially identical.
In another embodiment, an integrated circuit device includes a semiconductor component coupled with a lead frame, and an integrated circuit package encompassing at least a portion of the semiconductor component. The integrated circuit package has a first surface and a second surface, and side surfaces, where the first surface is opposite the second surface. The integrated circuit has a parting line disposed on the side surfaces, where the parting line is offset toward a second surface of the integrated circuit package. The first surface having at least one recessed area, wherein the at least one recessed area is at least partially surrounded by a perimeter edge of material. Optionally, the perimeter edge has a width of about 0.75 mm, or alternatively a width of about 1.5 mm.
Alternatively, in another embodiment, an integrated circuit device includes a semiconductor component coupled with a lead frame, and an integrated circuit package encompassing at least a portion of the semiconductor component. The semiconductor component, and optionally the area adjacent thereto, define a die area having a first thickness. The integrated circuit package has a first surface and a second surface, and side surfaces, where the first surface is opposite the second surface. The integrated circuit has a parting line disposed on the side surfaces, where the parting line is offset toward a second surface of the integrated circuit package. At least a first area is defined by the first surface without the die area, and the first area has a second thickness, where the second thickness is less than the first thickness. Optionally, the first area completely surrounds the die area.
In one embodiment, an integrated circuit device includes a semiconductor component coupled with a lead frame, and an integrated circuit package encompassing at least a portion of the semiconductor component. A surface of the semiconductor component, and optionally a surface of the area adjacent thereto, define a die area surface. The integrated circuit package has a first surface and a second surface, and side surfaces, where the first surface is opposite the second surface. The integrated circuit has a parting line disposed on the side surfaces, where the parting line is offset toward a second surface of the integrated circuit package. A first area is defined by the first surface without the die area, the first area having a first area surface, where the first area surface is recessed away from the die area surface. Alternatively, at least a first area and a second area are defined by the first surface without the die area, and the die area disposed between the first area and the second area. The first area and the second area each extend from the first side surface to the second side surface. Furthermore, the first area has a first area surface, the second area having a second area surface, and the first area surface and the second area surface are recessed away from the die area surface.
In yet another embodiment, an integrated circuit device includes a semiconductor component coupled with at least one conductor, and an integrated circuit package encompassing at least a portion of the semiconductor component. The integrated circuit package has a first surface and a second surface, and side surfaces, where the first surface is opposite the second surface. The integrated circuit has a parting line disposed on the side surfaces, where the parting line is offset toward a second surface of the integrated circuit package. The parting line and the first surface define a first portion of the integrated circuit package, where the first portion has a first volume of material. The parting line and the second surface define a second portion of the integrated circuit package, the second portion having a second volume of material, where the first volume is substantially the same as the second volume. The first surface of the integrated circuit package includes at least one recessed area, and comprises a non-planar surface. The second surface is a uniform planar surface. Alternatively, the first surface includes two or more recessed areas. The recessed area, in one embodiment, extends fully from a first side surface of the integrated circuit package to a second side surface of the integrated circuit package. In another embodiment, the first surface comprises a bottom surface of the integrated circuit package. In yet another embodiment, the device includes two or more semiconductor components.
A method is also provided herein which includes coupling a semiconductor device to a leadframe, overmolding a package on at least a portion of the semiconductor device and over a portion of the leadframe and forming a parting line, where the package has a first surface and a second surface, and side surfaces, and the parting line is offset toward a second surface of the package. The method further includes forming at least one recess in the first surface of the package. Alternatively, forming at least one recess in the first surface of the package occurs while the package is overmolded. In yet another option, the method further includes trimming the leadframe and forming leads of the leadframe. Yet another alternative includes forming an alignment portion on the leadframe.
The integrated circuit package reduces bow when the parting line is offset from the center of a side surface. A further benefit is that the support is maintained on the perimeter of the package, and the package is sturdy enough to withstand the rigor of the trim and form machine. A cost savings is enjoyed also since less material is used to make the package. In addition, the package is aesthetically pleasing to the customer.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims and their equivalents.